


Untitled

by kz109



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz109/pseuds/kz109
Summary: Sanghyuk is just too tall these days Taekwoon feels...
(College AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr but reposting this here on AO3!
> 
> IDEK, im gonna apologise in advance for this mess haha but i’ve been dying to write some leohyuk these days so here’s another drabble. 
> 
> Somewhat inspired by this [interview](http://starlightboice95me.tumblr.com/post/103466189331/141121-vixx-mokdong-error-fansign-leohyuk)

It had become somewhat of a pastime and routine for Sanghyuk.

‘Annoy his nerdy older boyfriend around the library until he got his attention’ –which was usually scheduled in between his ‘4pm-Music tute’ and ‘going out for dinner with said nerdy older boyfriend’ that is.

It became his necessity to surviving the daily tedium of what he called college life.

 

What he would do is that he would tail behind Taekwoon silently while the older would walk around the college library, hovering over him with his presence. Sometimes he would clip at the back of Taekwoon’s heels with the toe of his foot ‘accidentally’ or poke the other’s back incessantly until that would incite a reaction.

All of this and more, much to the dismay of the librarians and students that frequented regularly having to put up with the scene almost daily.

For extreme measures when his boyfriend was being especially stubborn –such as right now, Sanghyuk would teasingly blow air against the back of Taekwoon’s ears.

 

It was almost  _always_ a guaranteed success.

 

Hyuk grinned triumphantly as the other whipped around immediately, bumping into his chest.

The older stepped back at that, glaring up at him first in irritation before that look suddenly turned inquisitive, Taekwoon’s brows furrowing and his lips downturned in a slight frown.

Sanghyuk could only blink back in confusion as his boyfriend silently motioned for him to come closer, as if he needed to tell him something.

Curiously, he leaned forward with an open ear, expecting Taekwoon to whisper whatever was on his mind.

But instead to his utter surprise, the older man grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sanghyuk fumbled around in shock, a muffled 'eep' pressed between their lips before easily-and shamefully he must admit, succumbing into that familiar warmth and need to press closer, oblivious to the disturbed glares of those around them.

Taekwoon then finally pulled away after one last kiss.

Sanghyuk was dazed to say the least, somewhat breathless as he stared down at Taekwoon who was still frowning but noticed how the tips of the older man's ears had gone pink.

“…Too tall.” Taekwoon muttered in slight annoyance, even tutted at him for good measure before slinking away quietly, leaving Sanghyuk to fend for himself in embarrassment as he recieved the awkward stares of everyone in the campus library.


End file.
